


Инцидент с ложкой

by AnniePhoenix



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Greg is a sweetheart, Insecure Mycroft, M/M, Mycroft is seductive, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 01:45:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3591693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnniePhoenix/pseuds/AnniePhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Майкрофт в очередной раз решил сесть на диету. Грегори считает, что его любимому это совсем не нужно.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Инцидент с ложкой

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Spoon Incident](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2183634) by [DaydreamingSkeptic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaydreamingSkeptic/pseuds/DaydreamingSkeptic). 



> Переведено на WTF Combat 2015 для команды WTF Mystrade 2015

— Э-э-э, извини, это что такое? – в недоумении спросил Грегори Лестрейд, глядя на любовника, сидящего за кухонным столом.

— Завтрак, – устало ответил Майкрофт, ковыряя свою еду.

Грег насмешливо фыркнул и начал делать себе кофе. 

— Половина грейпфрута и чашка чая это не завтрак, Майкрофт Холмс. И, зная тебя, предположу, что из-за своей большой занятости ты пропустишь ланч. – Для большей убедительности Грег указал ложкой в сторону Майкрофта.

— Это завтрак для тех, кто хочет похудеть, мой дорогой, – сухо ответил Майкрофт, делая глоток чая.

Грег округлил глаза, садясь напротив любимого и ставя чашку с дымящимся кофе на стол. 

— Ну вот, опять начинается; тебе не нужно худеть! Честно, Майк, ты и твои проклятые диеты.

— То, что я тебе нравлюсь, еще не значит, что все в порядке, – произнес Майкрофт, взгляд его серо-голубых глаз был полностью сфокусирован на газете.

— Это все из-за того, что Шерлок опять назвал тебя толстым? Он идиот, и он твой брат — конечно, он достает тебя, – сказал Грег.

Майкрофт поднял глаза, в глубине которых плескалось раздражение, и встретил озабоченный взгляд Грега.

— Это не имеет отношения к Шерлоку; ты правда думаешь, что я настолько жалок? Мне надо сбросить вес, вот и все, так что оставим эту тему. – Майкрофт агрессивно вонзил нож в грейпфрут.

— Хорошо, хорошо. Только потом не приходи ко мне плакаться, что ты голоден, и устал, и потерял все свое самоуважение.

— Я не теряю самоуважения.

— Еще как теряешь, – отрезал Грег. – И так каждый раз. Ты решаешь сесть на диету, ничего не выходит, в результате твоя самооценка падает, и затем мне приходится часами заниматься с тобой мучительно медленным сексом, чтобы доказать, что для меня ты идеален.

Майкрофт нахмурившись смотрел на свой чай, избегая взгляда Грега. 

— Очень хорошо, что вы смогли выявить закономерность, детектив-инспектор. Похоже, вы не так бесполезны, как утверждает мой брат.

Едкий сарказм сказал Лестрейду, что в данный момент переубедить Майкрофта не удастся, так что он решил оставить эту тему. 

— Как хочешь. Тебе лучше поторопиться, а то опоздаешь туда, куда направляешься.

— Разумеется, – сказал Майкрофт, вставая и поправляя галстук. Он подошел к двери, снял с вешалки зонт и остановился у выхода. – До свидания, – произнес он и вышел из квартиры Лестрейда.

Грег, безусловно, был слегка расстроен отсутствием прощального поцелуя, но решил не унывать, а вместо этого придумать, как бы ему справиться с плохим настроением своего Холмса.

***

— Вы с Майкрофтом поссорились, – без обиняков заявил Шерлок, когда они с Джоном прибыли на место преступления.

— Шерлок, – зашипел Джон. – Что я говорил о сдержанности?

Детектив лишь закатил глаза в ответ на упрек своего ненаглядного военного врача, обнимая его длинной рукой за талию.

— Это всего лишь Лестрейд; и что я такого сказал? К тому же это правда.

Джон виновато улыбнулся Грегу, и тот ухмыльнулся в ответ, не понимая, как Джон вообще способен уживаться с таким невыносимым засранцем.

— Ну, я бы на самом деле не назвал это ссорой. Просто он стал более обидчивым, чем обычно...

— Потому что он толстый. Да, я знаю, – прервал его Шерлок, заработав этим суровый взгляд Джона.

— Тело вон там. Иди займись полезным делом и перестань уже быть занозой в заднице, – сказал Грег, и Шерлок тут же устремился к жертве и засуетился вокруг нее, ошеломляя присутствующих своими умозаключениями. 

— Извини за это, он не знает, когда нужно остановиться, – вздохнул Джон.

— Все нормально, я могу мириться с его выходками, если дело будет раскрыто в течение часа, – ответил Грег.

Несколько минут они молча наблюдали, как Шерлок носится по месту преступления, пока Джон не спросил:

— Так, м-м-м, значит, у вас с Майкрофтом все в порядке?

— О да. Все как обычно. Он очень чувствительный засранец, несмотря на ту самоуверенность, которую излучает.

— Мгм, – понимающе согласился Джон. – У братьев Холмс очень деликатная самооценка.

— То есть он такой же? – спросил Грег, указывая на Шерлока, который в данный момент метнулся прочь от разъяренного Андерсона.

— Ага, точно такой же. Как бы он это ни отрицал, они очень похожи.

— По крайней мере, в эмоциональном плане. Сдается мне, Майкрофт просто обладает чувством такта, которое у Шерлока... отсутствует напрочь, – пробурчал Грег, и Джон рассмеялся, в то время как Шерлок прямолинейно заявил Салли о своих выводах по поводу случившейся накануне и не оправдавшей ее больших надежд любовной интрижки на одну ночь. 

— Ну, что бы там ни было, я надеюсь, что вы все уладите, – сказал Джон.

— О, обязательно. У меня есть план, – улыбнулся Грег.

***

Майкрофт вернулся в квартиру ровно в девять вечера, как обычно. Его день был... мягко говоря, утомительным. Три встречи на высшем уровне, бесконечная череда требующих его немедленного внимания документов на столе, а также подхватившая тяжелый грипп Антея, из-за отсутствия которой пришлось иметь дело с безмозглым недоразумением вместо помощника, к тому же ничего не знающим о его расписании — в результате всего этого к возвращению домой Майкрофт чувствовал себя полностью изможденным. И да, Грегори оказался абсолютно прав. У него совсем не было времени на ланч, и все, что ему удалось съесть, это яблоко, украденное у его нового помощника из миски с фруктами.

Майкрофт достал из внутреннего кармана пиджака ключи, открыл дверь и вошел. Он поставил зонт у двери и повесил пиджак на вешалку. 

— Грегори? Я пришел. Я... – Стоп. Что это? Что это за умопомрачительный, дразнящий и такой знакомый запах идет из кухни? Он же не... о, пожалуйста, только не это.

— Майкрофт! Ты дома! Замечательно! – Грег показался из-за угла: рукава закатаны до локтей, в фартуке и весь покрытый мукой.

Он его сделал.

— Иди скорее сюда и скажи, что я тебя не люблю. – Он широко улыбался. Грег напоминал Майкрофту ребенка, ждущего похвалы, радость волнами расходилась от его испачканного в муке тела.

— Грегори, ты же не сделал то, о чем я думаю?! – спросил Майкрофт, хватаясь за последнюю соломинку надежды, что он все же ошибся.

Нет, не ошибся.

— Та-да! – провозгласил Грег, предъявляя стоящий на кухонном столе большой торт, на котором сверху неаккуратным шоколадным кантом была выведена надпись: «Ты прекрасен, гребаный идиот». — Сделал его сам, с нуля, – сказал он гордо, ожидая реакции своего любовника.

— Я...Что я должен на это сказать, Грегори? – Майкрофт тепло улыбнулся ему, во взгляде, устремленном на любимого, сквозили теплота и привязанность.

— Ну, тебе не нужно ничего говорить. Просто попробуй его, – предложил Грег, отрезая ломтик и кладя его на тарелку. Он взял ложку, отломил кусочек и поднес его к лицу Майкрофта, чтобы тот попробовал.

— Послушай, как бы мне этого ни хотелось, я не могу. – Грег только подвинулся ближе, озорная ухмылка расплылась по всему лицу. – Нет, правда, Грегори, я не должен.

— Да ладно, Майк, я весь вечер потратил на выпечку. И я обижусь, если ты даже не попробуешь, – заявил тот, вынуждая Майкрофта сесть за стол. – Ради меня?

Майкрофт перевел взгляд с искрящихся карих глаз Грега на ложку, зависшую напротив его лица. – Я не могу, Гре-ммм-фф!

Ему пришлось замолчать, ну, почти замолчать, так как Грег успел сунуть ложку ему в рот, пока он пытался отказаться. Тот отпустил ложку, отступая, позволяя Майкрофту съесть кусок и вытащить оскорбляющий предмет изо рта. Он прожевал и проглотил, не отрывая взгляда от Грега.

— Неимоверно вкусно, – буркнул он сердито.

— Видишь? Не так уж плохо. И совсем не смертельно, да? – сказал Грег, с надеждой пододвигая к нему тарелку.

— Хорошо, но это ничего не меняет, я все еще на диете. Просто… после того как съем торт. – Майкрофт придвинул тарелку к себе, подальше от рук Грегори, и тот рассмеялся. 

— О, бросай ты уже свою диету. Как будто я тебе позволю. Ты высокий, тощий и сексуальный, и я ни в коем случае не позволю тебе измениться, – произнес Грег с любовью, отрезая и себе кусочек торта. 

— Верится с трудом, – пробубнил Майкрофт, облизывая ложку.

— Это правда! А то, что ты делаешь с этой ложкой, невероятно горячо и пробуждает во мне ревность.

Майкрофт замер посреди облизывания и уставился на Грега, замечая расширенные от желания зрачки и приклеенный к его рту взгляд.

— Что – это? – спросил он невинно, проводя языком по внутренней стороне ложки. Он усмехнулся, когда Грег быстро сглотнул, и отрезал себе еще ломтик.

Майкрофт засунул ложку в рот и вытащил ее медленно, распутно. Он застонал, проглотив кусочек торта, и снова поднес ложку к губам, облизывая остатки. – Почему это заставляет тебя… ревновать, милый?

Грег резко поставил свою тарелку на стол.

— Ты чертовски хорошо знаешь почему. В спальню, сейчас же. – Он схватил Майкрофта за руку и потащил в сторону их комнаты.

— А как же торт? – спросил Майкрофт, пытаясь удержать недоеденный кусок в руках.

— Бери его с собой! – отчаянно возопил Грег, и они наконец перешли к следующему этапу этого восхитительного и дарящего блаженство вечера.


End file.
